A Debt to Pay
by Jelp
Summary: Nights spent stealing moments of time, waiting, praying for freedom from the darker ways of the world. Yaoi Sasuke/Naruto


I don't own Naruto, and I make no money writing this fic. Dedicated to Rasengan22 who gave me the idea at Otakon 2012.

**A Debt to Pay**

The smell of sex and sweat hung heavily in the air. A garish hot pink and glowing green flashed alternatively as a neon sign glared through the half closed curtains. Naruto grunted and rolled over to his other side, watching the shadows of the light flicker onto the off-white bed sheets, coloring his hand differently with every brief flash of light.

"I fucking hate that sign," Sasuke grumbled sleepily, rolling over as well, his warm, naked skin pressing flush against Naruto's. Despite his warmth, Sasuke's soft breath tickled the back of neck, chilling his sweat-soaked flesh.

Naruto made a noise of agreement, watching as the lights flashed pink, green, pink, green...a never ending cycle of annoyance. His eyes darted up to see the steady glow of red digital numbers telling him that it was 4:12 in the morning.

He hadn't meant to fall asleep here again. Waking up covered in bodily fluids, sleeping in the soiled sheets aside, sleeping next to Sasuke after sex never felt comfortable. The sex never felt comfortable. Sex was supposed to be passionate, pleasurable, loving even, at times.

But when one had to pay for sex it felt like nothing. It was a routine that he performed on autopilot. Kisses, touches, kinks: it all felt the same when it was paid for. Yet that was all Naruto could do.

Putting a hand to his head now that he was awake and thinking - a bad idea as everyone told him - he rose from the bed and went to clean off and take a piss.

The motel was a bit of a dive, but the sheets were always clean and the bathroom well stocked with toiletries and other such supplies. After he finished cleaning himself off, he went back into the bedroom, the pink and green flashing sign giving him enough light to see the way back to the bed.

Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto saw the blue kimono Sasuke had been wearing; his lady boy outfit to attract customers. Naruto had felt that he should have long since gotten over knowing Sasuke was sleeping with other men who desired the effeminate features of the boy - man, he loved. But he hadn't gotten over it yet. Naruto was sure if he looked closely he would be able to find the traces of previous cum stains where other men had soaked their seed into the fine silk or places that had been carefully mended when men had gotten too rough and torn his kimono.

Sasuke didn't really seem to care. He said he was used to it, that he was used to dealing with men like that. Naruto tried his best not to care about it. If the men were gentle, he was okay with it. If not, well...Sasuke wasn't one to be mishandled. However, while Naruto was glad that Sasuke could take care of himself, it left Sasuke without customers when he pushed back, when he didn't take the crap. It meant that it would take longer before they could be together.

That was what worried Naruto. Because Sasuke had a debt to pay. And he kept doing the craziest things to get the money he needed to pay it.

"Sasuke...maybe..."

"Shut-up, idiot. We've been through this before. I'm doing what I can to buy out the contract. Just shut-up, suck it up, deal with shit, and stop acting like a little bitch when you think I can't handle it."

"Asshole," Naruto murmured, snuggling back, closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke moved closer to Naruto, ready to fall back asleep. Naruto felt himself relax, feeling relieved at the reassurance. Slowly he drifted back off to sleep.

Despite his words, Sasuke opened his eyes wearily and looked at Naruto. He pressed himself closer.

"I promised, didn't I? I would do anything to pay off the contract, even if it meant having to whore myself out to pay for your freedom."

**End.**

* * *

No, there won't be more to this fic. Just a drabble to get me back into writing. For those who are also Itachi fans, also uploaded an Itachi-centric fic called Hogosha today. For any Detective Conan fans, I have a separate account called JelpHasNails where I'll be posting those fics (only one loaded so far). For Star Wars fans, uploaded the next chapter of Shooting Star. Hope you liked it. XD ~ Jelp


End file.
